Ragnarok S
by X Forte
Summary: Ragnarok is approaching. If the 2 powers of Terra don't stop their nationalist B.S., it'll be left to the Gods to end it's prelude along with all of humanity. Can Ark delay Ragnarok another millenium, or will he fight alongside humanity against the Gods?


Terra; a world completely governed by tyranny and warfare. Of five continents, two are at constant war and the rest are left as wastelands for the spirits to dwell in. During the chaos, a weapon was made by the Magi to end the war and bring peace to their crumbled planet; too bad they died before they could say anything.

.:.:**Ragnarok S**:.:.

>Chapter 1: Metal Rain

"So… what'd they say?" asked Ark to a person in front of him. Ark was a teenage boy somewhere near the end of those years. He wore traditional fight clothing along with a red bandana under his thick, spiky brown hair which never managed to stand up.

"They'll finally accept you. But you did just barely enough to take it," said Phantom. Phantom was a Reploid. Reploids are bio-mechanical beings with the power to think for themselves and have emotion. Phantom was a unique model that looked a lot like a ninja. He had black and white armor while still looking extremely slim and two short black horns that pointed backwards from the top of his head. He also wore a blood red scarf and carried around a sword with him. He was remembering what happened in the room he was in last.

"So? I got in didn't I? Besides, name someone else who got into SeeD in a single week!"

"I got in in a single _day_." They walked into a grand room with an elevator in the middle and many different passages circling around the elevator like the rays of the sun; leading to other areas of the SeeD 'Garden.' A figure could almost be seen stealthily crawling along the sides of the ceiling.

"Remind me why they call their headquarters a 'Garden,'" said Ark, gazing at the huge elevator even though it wasn't the first time he saw it.

"Because they thought it sounded smart," said Phantom, noticing Ark's gaze and wondering what was so special about an elevator.

"Anyways, I got in in a week or less, so you owe me 500 bucks!"

"Hah, the deal was that you get into _SeeD_ in a week or less, you owe ME 500 bucks!"

"WHAT? That's not fair, the exam is as good as passed! Besides, what're _you_ gonna do with 500 bucks?" Phantom started laughing.

The figure began to get as close to Phantom as he could from the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Phantom, with a sort-of weak smile. Something then hit Ark, metaphorically (magically).

_Wait a sec…if Phantom isn't in SeeD for the money, then what IS he here for? _he thought.

"So what're you gonna do now, go back home?" asked Phantom, losing his air of friendliness and putting on a more serious tone.

"No, since I got this far I might as well get in SeeD for a job. But, I'll need that money to pay for the license to use my weapon."

"…Fine, I'll give you the money for the license, but you still owe me 500 bucks."

"But you said you didn't need the money!"

"Well, you never know what might come up. Let's just get to the quarters." Ark and Phantom started moving again and a dagger with a line attached to the end of it sped by the side of Phantom's head. It stabbed into the ground next to them and Phantom eyed the line all the way back to a strange figure holding it. It wore the same type of armor as Phantom but it was of different colors and it fit with more bulkily. The line was attached to the top of the figure's wrist and it could be seen to come out of the armor. The figure then quickly tightened his palm and a small spark emitted from it.

"What the f-?" started Ark.

"Run!" shouted Phantom, and they both darted away from the dagger. The figure's spark finally turned into a huge jolt and it followed all the way down to the dagger. Alongside the screech of lightning, the floor under the dagger exploded and fell under itself. Ark and Phantom managed to jump away from the grounded floor onto a stable and much less painful piece of land. Ark looked down into the crumble and found it in the water below, like shit in a toilet. To his amazement there was a stream of water under the floor the whole time, and the ground was more like a bridge this whole time. It amazed him how seriously he was taking this small piece of information compared to the maniac figure that just tried to kill him.

"What is this guy?" yelled Ark, looking very much defenseless around his new foe and the fully equipped Phantom.

"Who else would attack SeeD?" said Phantom calmly. Ark's eyes widened and the figure reeled the dagger back in and took aim at Phantom again. "Just keep running. I'll take care of him!"

"Right!" Ark started running towards the exit when he realized how quiet it was for such a big event. He looked around to find all other fighters and students under SeeD calmly wait there either sitting down (the students) or standing up with weapons ready (the fighters). "What're all of you doing? You guys should be helping him!"

"Hahaha! Phantom should be more than able to beat a mid-level Mechaniloid! What, are you new here?" said one of the fighters wielding an Assault Rifle. The others around him looked at Ark as if they were expecting something interesting to pass the time on.

"W-Wha-?" said Ark, but then he looked back to see Phantom at the same position he was before and the Mechaniloid still aiming at him.

_What is it waiting for?_ thought Phantom back at the battle scene. _Why won't it attack?_ The Mechaniloid just stood there, as if thinking the same thing about Phantom. Phantom got his sword in position for an attack, and just hoped for his time to use it. The Mechaniloid finally jumped towards Phantom and shot the same kind of dagger from both his wrists. The daggers immediately began emitting sparks from the end and sped towards Phantom at twice the speed than before. Phantom suddenly jumped towards the daggers like a drill with the sword still at hand and dismembered the daggers from their lines. Phantom got back on the ground to look at the Mechaniloid dashing towards him. He jumped again this time over it and with his sword sliced the Mechaniloid in half from his head to his legs. It started exploding behind him and Phantom landed on his feet and hand while holding the sword in the air.

"…!" The people around Ark then started clapping but he just stood there dumbfounded. An announcement then aired on the speakerphones.

"Threat has been eliminated thanks to efforts by Phantom. As of now until further notice, the passage to the database is off limits because of repairs." A dozen or so bigger but less dangerous looking Mechaniloids then began gathering around the huge hole in the ground and covered their work from view. "The threat was only a Mechaniloid that possibly entered through our temporarily unsealed tunnels because of our work on the new water system as you might've seen under the ground. For anyone who doesn't know what a Mechaniloid is, it's a type of robot specially designed for complex combat. Our own Phantom is a different kind of robot, a Reploid, which, unlike the Mechaniloid, can think and act for themselves. Well…that's all." Phantom looked at the speaker in disappointment and walked up to Ark. Though Phantom was different than the Mechaniloids, it was beyond his control to harm a human, unless a certain virus infected his body and conscious.

"So…what now?" he asked Ark.

"Um…I…man that was great!" shouted Ark all suddenly. Phantom looked behind Ark to see all the other people hurriedly leaving to whatever other places they went. "So…was that guy on the speaker the headmaster?"

"No, he was just the announcements guy. But he gets his announcement details straight from the Headmaster. So in a sense, you could say it was," said Phantom, looking at the floor bitterly. He then saw three daggers stab into the floor all around him and the sparks beginning to rise again. "SHIT!" He began running and so did Ark, as if it was a new reflex whenever they saw those daggers. The ground once again exploded apart, this time more violently and sending chunks of the floor all over the place. Phantom looked up to see at least two dozen more Mechaniloids on the ceiling all with at least one dagger stabbed into the ceiling.

"Those…!" was saying Ark.

"Get out of here and tell the Headmaster! We're done if they break through the Garden's barriers to the outside!" yelled out Phantom.

"What?" asked Ark, feeling extremely anxious.

"They're obviously trying to break our roof and ceiling apart! There's without a doubt another group of those are waiting outside the Garden for them to break through our ceiling. Just think of what would happen to our defenseless asses!"

"OK!" said Ark and he started running towards the elevator; not really understanding what Phantom just said, just knowing he has to call on the Headmaster or they're all screwed to hell.

* * *

For pictures and game info of Ark and Phantom and any other characters in the story, you can visit mywebstie:mmvirus(dot)bravehost(dot)com/fanfic(dot)html just, please don't visit anywhere else there, it straight off sucks (now anyways). 


End file.
